konstelasi semesta, konstelasi asa
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Ada luka, ada duka, ada lara, ada nestapa, ada kehancuran, ada kehilangan, dan ada juga ... kematian. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tuhan, jika semuanya terjadi bertubi-tubi, bolehkah diri ini meminta izin? [ hanya sebuah fiksi kecil, untuk Deidara ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _, The Myth of Tomorrow belongs to_ _ **Tarou Okamoto,**_ _but this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **warning(s):**_ _AU, typo(s), drabble(s)._

 _ **tiny note:**_ ini sebenarnya mau saya publish tahun kemarin, sih, tapi apa boleh buat, tahun lalu telat jadi tahun ini sadja #halah

saya bingung mau taro _genre_ apa di fik ini karena sebenarnya saya post fik ini di wordpress duluan, tapi kepikiran buat iseng menuhin kolom _story_ saya yang udah lumutan wwww dan ffn harus pakek _genre_ huhu.

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca ;)

* * *

 **.**

untukmu,  
di hari spesialmu,  
selamat ulang tahun, Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **konstelasi semesta, konstelasi asa**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[karena setiap orang mempunyai batasnya masing-masing,  
tak peduli seberapa besar kuat yang ia miliki]_

 **.**

* * *

 **[i].**

Deidara punya banyak semesta.

Semesta yang dimaksud adalah kehidupan. Kehidupan-kehidupan yang seharusnya membawa tumpuk-tumpuk kebahagian, bukannya justru membawa tumpuk-tumpuk kepedihan yang terasa berepetisi.

Pagi ini, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat—tanpa gula, Deidara duduk dengan menatap pada satu titik, dengan dua tangan yang berpangku diam di atas meja, di atas beberapa genggam tanah liat. Hampir dua jam berlalu, dan tak ada satu karya pun yang berhasil ia buat. Normalnya, Deidara tak pernah mengalami hal ini. Deidara tak pernah kehabisan ide, apalagi sampai terpekur tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi ini terjadi, sejak beberapa semestanya runtuh.

Memoar-memoar lara mulai memenuhi sudut-sudut pikiran. Lalu, iris biru langit dipejamkan sejenak, untuk kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menarik cangkir kopi. Deidara menyesap likuid hitam itu, mengecapi butir-butir pahit di lidah,

yang Deidara tahu sekali tak akan pernah sepahit kehidupannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **[ii].**

"Pertemuan hari ini selesai. Semua tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Deidara melangkah keluar dari ruangan, sembari menyandang ransel hitam di sebelah bahu. Ia berhenti sejenak, untuk sekadar memandangi ukir-ukir artistik di beberapa tiang serta dinding koridor, kemudian kembali menapaki kaki keluar kampus.

Di tengah pekarangan universitas, Deidara berhenti lagi, kali ini mendongak pada cakrawala tertinggi, membiarkan kemilau-kemilau kuning menerpa diri. Lalu memaki.

"Cih. Dasar sial."

Deidara tak pernah benar-benar menyukai matahari.

Tidak, sebenarnya, Deidara tidak pernah mempermasalahkan matahari. Sampai ada satu masa, di mana Deidara akan selalu membenci kilau-kilau mentari.

Adanya matahari memberi tanda akan eksistensi waktu siang hari. Hari itu, lima tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal 5 Mei, di siang hari, sebuah kecelakaan besar terjadi. Kecelakaan beruntun yang menghancurkan satu semesta Deidara.

Kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

Kala itu, Deidara ada bersama mereka, Deidara juga ikut merasakan seberapa kuat benturan-benturan saat kecelakaan terjadi, ikut merasakan seberapa kencang pekik-pekik pilu entitas-entitas yang menjadi korban, ikut merasakan seberapa keras jerit-jerit klakson yang terimpit karena rengsek mobil-mobil.

Dan Deidara menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dua orang tuanya meregang nyawa dengan serpih-serpih kaca mobil tertancap pada wajah dan badan, menyaksikan sendiri sendat-sendat suara _"selamat … ulang … tahun…."_ yang menghilang perlahan-lahan dari kerongkongan, menyaksikan sendiri gerak-gerak bibir pucat yang mulai diam, menyaksikan sendiri binar-binar kelopak mata yang menutup teratur.

Sakit, sakit sekali.

Ada banyak luka di tubuh Deidara, ada banyak alir-alir darah yang tampak tak ingin berhenti.

Namun Deidara masih baik-baik saja. Deidara bersikeras tetap baik-baik saja. Fisiknya baik-baik saja. Luka fisik bisa disembuhkan.

Karena Deidara tahu, luka yang ini tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan.

.

* * *

 **[iii].**

Deidara punya cara pandang yang berbeda terhadap seni.

Kata Deidara, seni adalah sesuatu yang indah, rapuh, dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Seni adalah sebuah keindahan yang bersifat sementara. Seni adalah ledakan.

Sebuah ledakan merupakan keindahan yang bersifat sementara, akan menghilang dalam sekejap; tak jauh berbeda dengan kembang api.

Maka, semua karya seni yang Deidara ciptakan, akan mengandung unsur-unsur tersebut. Dan semua karya seni yang Deidara ciptakan, mengandung abstraksi yang tak bisa dipahami oleh entitas-entitas awam. Misalnya, miniatur-miniatur dari tanah liat dengan bentuk yang sulit ditebak, atau lukisan-lukisan dengan toreh-toreh kuas yang akan disebut berantakan oleh para entitas awam.

Tersebab oleh semua itu, ada banyak orang yang memandang karya-karyanya dengan sebelah mata, memandang rendah bahkan mencemooh, karena kebodohan mereka dalam memahami karya seni abstrak,

dalam menghargai tiap-tiap jerih payah seseorang.

Deidara tahu, Deidara paham, Deidara mengerti benar orang-orang itu memandang rendah karya seninya. Namun, ia bukanlah salah satu dari jenis orang-orang yang mudah menyerah, bukan pula tipe lelaki yang mudah putus asa. Deidara selalu berusaha melakukan segalanya hingga mencapai batas kulminasi, untuk menjadi yang terbaik,

karena Deidara yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti, entitas-entitas itu akan memahami karya-karya yang ia miliki.

.

* * *

 **[iv].**

Langit biru tak pernah memiliki bintang, namun gemintang asa pada langit di mata Deidara, tak pernah sirna.

Ada satu hari, jauh sebelum semesta-semestanya didestruksi, Deidara melempar semua peralatan seninya ke sembarang sisi, hingga kamarnya terlihat seperti reruntuhan puing. Ia menjerit frustrasi, sembari menendang sebuah kanvas dengan lukisan setengah jadi.

Waktu itu, ia bahkan belum menginjak umur remaja. Ia masih kecil, namun sudah bisa menjerit sebegitu frustrasi. Sebab, Deidara berpikir, karya seni yang sudah ia ciptakan, tidak memiliki nilai sama sekali.

Kemudian, sesosok wanita paruh baya masuk ke kamarnya, tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur, setelah mendengar jeritan si anak semata wayang, hanya untuk tercengang.

Tak ada patah kata yang terlontar, sang ibu datang, lalu memberikan sebuah dekap lembut, untuk kemudian mengujar,

"Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah putus asa, ibu tahu kau bisa. Selipkan satu harap di tiap-tiap langkah, maka semua akan indah pada waktunya, Sayang."

Dengan untai kalimat itu, Deidara hidup.

.

* * *

 **[v].**

Pernahkah kau berpikir apa makna sahabat sesungguhnya?

Ya. Sahabat adalah omong kosong. Bagi Deidara, ungkapan sahabat hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Hanyalah omong kosong belaka, karena tak seharusnya seorang sahabat berkhianat, apa pun alasannya.

Ini terjadi, dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Deidara akan melaksanakan sidang tugas akhir.

Deidara memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi. Ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih cepat dari waktu yang diharuskan, kalau saja insiden itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hari itu, ia percayakan karya seni untuk tugas akhir tersebut pada beberapa sahabatnya, untuk dijaga sementara, karena ia harus keluar kota, satu hari sebelum sidang dihelat.

Tanpa setitik pun menaruh butir-butir curiga.

Kemudian Deidara kembali, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa karya seni tersebut sudah tak bisa dikenali bentuknya lagi.

Luap-luap iri serta dengki, ternyata tersimpan rapi pada tiap-tiap diri sahabatnya. Mereka tak senang, sama sekali tak senang, ketika mengetahui bahwa Deidara akan wisuda lebih dulu. Dengan hancurnya karya seni tersebut, maka Deidara, setidaknya, harus mengulang lagi, semuanya, dari awal.

Maka sejak hari itu, Deidara tak pernah percaya lagi, dengan ungkapan sahabat.

.

* * *

 **[vi].**

" _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apa pun yang terjadi."_

Ah, Deidara juga tak percaya pada ungkapan seperti itu, terutama yang terlontar dari mulut seorang kekasih.

Deidara tak percaya, pada kehadiran sesosok kekasih hati.

Perempuan berparas elok itu, juga mengkhianatinya. Hanya berselang dua bulan setelah ia dikhianati oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mungkin, mungkin Deidara tak akan begitu mempermasalahkan, perihal diputusi oleh kekasih, atau ditinggalkan oleh si pencuri hati. Tak akan Deidara jadikan satu masalah, jika saja alasan perempuan itu bisa diterima oleh akal.

Perempuan itu, mengkhianatinya, atas alasan bahwa Deidara tak lebih baik dari lelaki yang ia temui. Apa yang dimaksud oleh perempuan itu adalah,

Deidara tak lebih baik dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Iya, wahai dunia, perempuan itu mengkhianati Deidara, kemudian merentangkan tangan, menghambur pada pelukan salah satu sahabat—mantan sahabatnya.

Dengan ini, satu semesta milik Deidara kembali runtuh.

.

* * *

 **[vii].**

Awal bulan nanti, akan ada pameran besar yang akan dihelat. Salah satu pameran seni yang cukup bergengsi, akan diselenggarakan selama tiga hari.

Dan Deidara, adalah salah satu dari seniman-seniman hebat yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam memamerkan karya-karyanya.

Wahai dunia, Deidara memanglah masih muda, ia juga masih menyandang status mahasiswa, namun ia sudah menjadi seniman hebat, pada usia yang masih belia. Sekali lagi, wahai dunia, Deidara memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi.

Ia sudah beberapa kali ikut serta dalam pameran seni. Namun kali ini, adalah yang terbesar.

Maka setidaknya, masih ada satu lagi semesta Deidara yang tersisa, masih ada satu lagi asa Deidara yang tertinggal.

.

* * *

 **[viii].**

Pameran seni itu berakhir dengan meriah, berakhir dengan sukses.

Seharusnya.

Kalau saja tak ada kekacauan sial yang menginterupsi.

Kekacauan yang dimaksud adalah penghinaan.

Iya, wahai dunia, penghinaan besar. Satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah Deidara prediksi akan terjadi.

Deidara tahu, ada banyak orang yang tak mampu memahami seninya. Ada banyak orang yang memandang rendah bahkan mencemooh. Namun sekali lagi, tak pernah sampai seperti ini.

Seperti ini yang dimaksud adalah, ia dihina oleh hampir semua pengunjung pameran.

(Beberapa di antara mereka, bahkan ikut menghancurkan karya-karyanya).

Deidara bukanlah tipe lelaki yang tahan dihina sedemikian rupa, ia akan melawan, biasanya. Tetapi ini, tidak.

Ia hanya sendiri, tak sebanyak para pengunjung-pengunjung tersebut.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, sampai Deidara melihat sahabat-sahabatnya keluar dari kerumunan, dengan dagu terangkat, dengan wajah angkuh, serta penuh kemenangan. Dan Deidara hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik, untuk berhasil memahami bahwa dalang dari semua kekacauaan ini adalah para mantan sahabatnya.

Manusia-manusia sampah berselimut iri serta dengki yang infiniti.

Deidara baru tahu kemudian, bahwa salah satu dari sampah-sampah itu adalah anak dari pemilik sponsor terbesar pada pameran ini, hingga memungkinkan untuknya bertingkah tanpa halangan.

Termasuk menyogok kerumunan pengunjung.

Dengan satu ulasan senyum tak simetris (serta sirat luka yang mendalam pada iris langit), Deidara tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

* * *

 **[ix].**

Banyak orang yang mengatakan, bahwa karya-karya seni yang dihasilkan oleh seorang seniman, merupakan cerminan perasaan sang seniman itu sendiri.

Ungkapan tersebut juga berlaku untuk Deidara, wahai dunia.

Deidara berhasil menyelesaikan satu buah lukisan, sehari setelah pameran usai.

Ia beri judul _The Myth of Tomorrow_ , untuk lukisan tersebut.

Apa yang tergambar pada lukisan tersebut adalah sesosok manusia, yang terjebak di dalam sebuah ledakan besar, dengan entitas-entitas yang terus menjauh dan menjauh dari sentral utama. Sentral utama yang dimaksud adalah sesosok manusia terperangkap di dalam sebuah ledakan.

Sesosok manusia yang tak lagi memiliki hari esok.

" _Sebuah karya seni adalah ungkapan perasaan dari sang seniman itu sendiri."_

Iya, wahai dunia. Berbagai macam luka dan kepedihan dialami satu demi satu oleh Deidara. Berbagai macam luka dan kepedihan membelenggu diri sang seniman hebat. Namun tak ada satu orang pun yang datang, untuk setidaknya merangkul, atau setidaknya mengatakan, bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Apa yang orang-orang lakukan adalah menjauh. Menjauh. Terus, terus, terus menjauh.

Dari sentral utama.

Maka, apakah Tuhan akan marah, jika Deidara mengukir satu ucapan selamat tinggal?

.

* * *

 **[x].**

Apa yang menjadi kebanggaan terbesar dan prioritas tertinggi Deidara adalah seni. Apalagi sejak semesta-semestanya runtuh satu demi satu.

Kemudian, seni menjadi satu-satunya semesta Deidara yang tersisa.

Tetap tersisa, bila saja semesta terakhir tersebut tak ikut hancur dan porak-poranda pula.

Wahai dunia, Deidara terbiasa memendam segala sesuatunya sendirian. Penghinaan besar terhadap seninya yang terjadi pada pameran beberapa hari lalu adalah batas kulminasi tertinggi yang sanggup Deidara simpan di dalam kotak klandestin sanubari.

Maka di sinilah Deidara berpijak sekarang, di tepi bentang-bentang samudera, memancangkan tatap pongah, pada garis linear tanpa aras yang mencoba memisahkan langit dan lautan. Maka di sinilah Deidara berpijak sekarang, di tepi bentang-bentang samudera, sembari memanjakan telinga dengan bunyi-bunyi debur ombak,

yang menghantam kaki-kaki tebing dengan jeda-jeda tak terorganisir.

Iya, wahai dunia, Deidara sedang berdiri pada batas terakhir di sebuah tebing.

(Lukisan kemarin ia tinggalkan di kediaman kelabu).

Hari ini tanggal 5 Mei. Ini hari ulang tahun kelahirannya, serta hari ulang tahun kematian orang tuanya.

Deidara berdiri, sendiri, di pinggir tebing tinggi, dengan kelumit-kelumit lara serta memoar-memoar nestapa menggerogoti sudut-sudut benak. Satu demi satu. Tanpa ada niat untuk setidaknya, berhenti, sekali saja, agar Deidara menghentikan niatnya.

Niat untuk pamit.

Sakit.

Deidara bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah putus asa. Ia selalu bisa bertahan, dalam situasi apa pun. Ia selalu percaya diri. Ia selalu bersikap seolah semuanya tetap baik dan statis. Deidara adalah tipe lelaki yang seperti itu.

Tetapi hari ini, Tuhan, Deidara menyerah.

Deidara menyerah. Untuk selalu bersikap tak pernah putus asa. Untuk selalu bersikap penuh percaya diri. Untuk selalu bersikap seolah semuanya tetap baik dan statis.

Hari ini, Tuhan, Deidara ingin jujur kepada dunia, pada hampar-hampar langit serta bentang-bentang samudera, bahwa ia bisa rapuh, ia bisa terpuruk, ia bisa sakit, ia juga bisa terluka, ia juga bisa … hancur. Seperti normalnya entitas-entitas lain.

Ia masih manusia biasa.

Deidara masih manusia biasa.

Wahai Tuhan, apakah Engkau akan marah, jika Deidara mengambil seutas ucapan selamat tinggal?

Tidak. Tuhan tak berhak untuk marah. Sama sekali tak punya hak untuk marah. Atas apa yang telah terjadi dalam tiap-tiap lika dan liku kehidupannya.

Maka pada hamparan langit serta bentangan samudera yang menjadi saksi bisu abadi, Deidara memilih untuk …

… terjun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[karena Deidara juga mempunyai batasnya sendiri,  
tak peduli seberapa besar kuat yang ia miliki]_

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_

halo. terima kasih sudah mampir sampai ke sini :3  
fiksi ini saya tulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi semata :'3  
mungkin ada yang kesal pas baca ini? iya, sama, saya yang nulisnya juga sebel kok wkwk #woy  
tadinya saya kira saya bisa bikin _drabble_ , tapi ternyata kok sepanjang ini :')

untuk yang mungkin belum tau, **Tarou Okamoto** adalah seniman abstrak Jepang, dan pemilik asli ungkapan 'seni adalah ledakan'.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mampir sampai ke sini, dan boleh meninggalkan sedikit jejak jika tidak keberatan :3

 _Sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
